vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
July 30, 2011
'Game Session: July 30, 2011' *Storyteller: Doom *Format: Fantasy Grounds 'Characters Present' *Madison Kinde *Evan Kinde *Mahdi *Nasty Nate 'Characters Absent' *Devon Hollant 'Summary' Summary here 'Entire Log' doomfunk: but um, let's see. we left off with you lot in the subway terminal, right? {C}Quimpy (Madison Kinde): yeah {C}doomfunk: if you guys could powwow re: what last was going on while i finish stuffing my face i'd really appreciate it, i think i know where you were and what you were doing but doomfunk: y'know {C}Campaign saved. {C}MJ (Evan): Mahdi, carlotta, and Madison were in the train car with the ladies. Teague too, he and Mahdi were wearing hijabs or something. {C}MJ (Evan): Evan and Nate are in the car just behind them. They're trying to catch someone whose killings have been pinned on the group. MJ (Evan): also there was a pencil embedded in a concrete ceiling at the station. :/ Quimpy (Madison Kinde): Yeah, that doomfunk: buono Storyteller: i had my cluesheet open, was going over it and being like 'found that, didn't find that that and that' {C}doomfunk: HURRRRRRRR I KNOW MY COMPUTER SYSTEM {C}Quimpy (Madison Kinde): Push X to Madison {C}doomfunk: this is the trial where Nate cuts his own finger off {C}MJ (Evan): when evan pushes X madison doesn't work something must be broken doomfunk: no reason, he just did it Quimpy (Madison Kinde): that's not a bug, working as intended {C}Campaign saved. {C}doomfunk: Now a question for you guys {C}doomfunk: I didn't ride the subway in Cairo, is the ladies' car in the back or in the front? {C}Evan: guessing...the back {C}MJ (Evan): ffs {C}MJ (Evan): evan would guess the back {C}doomfunk: that's kinda what i thought too 'Mahdi' disconnected doomfunk: was wondering why she was being so quiet doomfunk: alright, i'll hold off on setting the scene until she's back in Campaign saved. 'Mahdi' connected doomfunk: MOLTO BENE Mahdi (Mahdi): can you see my new avatar? doomfunk: Haha, mahdi's in a robe {C}Mahdi (Mahdi): good {C}As expected, the ladies' car is full of women. It is the last car on this particular train, and while the train up until this car is in relatively good condition, this one has clearly seen some abuse. MJ (Evan): much like the women are used to Quimpy (Madison Kinde): dohoho There's a thin rust-coloured stain within the metal grilling before the emergency doors at the back, and the doors themselves have some rents and denting along their inner edge, as though they've been forced open. Campaign saved. Evan lights a cigarette and waits somewhat near Nate in the other car. He uses his auspex to keep an ear out for trouble in the ladies' car though, despite any screeching metal from the tracks. {C}There's almost a palpable sense of disquiet about the train, even though it is still idle at the platform. The mortals can sense it, whatever it is; the women of the car are clearly on edge, and the men in the car before are curiously quiet. Madison Kinde is busy trying to stand out from the crowd as best as she can. Obviously the way she's dressed helps in this regard but there's also a sense of aloofness to her. She looks perfectly ignorant of her surroundings. Campaign saved. doomfunk: Quimpy can you roll Madison's Presence + Composure plz {C}Madison: Presence +4, Composure +2 6 {C}Quimpy (Madison): fail {C}doomfunk: madison... dies {C}Storyteller: Dice (1 success ) = 30 {C}doomfunk: with your sum i rolled it on my end, 's cool Quimpy (Madison): howdidigethereiamnewtotheinternet Evan: Composure +2, Wits +3 (2 successes ) = 32 Evan notes there's a man in a tweed suit and matching fedora who's begun to glance back at the crate of women, and with his augmented venison he can tell the man's heartrate is greatly accelerated. It actually sounds like he's having a heart attack, but he looks perfectly composed. MJ (Evan): mm venison MJ (Evan): may I stealthily get closer to him Campaign saved. doomfunk: Si Storyteller: 2 successes = 51 Storyteller: 3 successes you get 1 RollAgain = 27 Storyteller: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 2 Evan: Dexterity +3, Streetwise +2, St:Stalking +3 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 51 Evan: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 7 Storyteller: 3 successes = 52 Mahdi covers his face with his hajib and tries to look discreet. Mahdi might hear a quiet click of metal on metal from where Carlotta's sitting. {C}Evan moves like he's maybe looking to leave the car at the next stop or something. Mahdi (Mahdi): how do i roll with this die pool doomfunk: Drag the relevant stats into it, and then right click and hit the hand Mahdi: Composure +3, Persuasion +2 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 21 doomfunk: And then the hand again for your bonus die Mahdi: Reroll +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 10 doomfunk: KEEP IT UP MJ (Evan): and an apple, one of those next Mahdi: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 6 doomfunk: CHOO CHOO THE TRAIN just stopped aww :( Madison is not satisfied that badditude alone will make her an appealing target. She 'turns on' the charm, literally. (Awe) Mahdi (Mahdi): when the train gets below 55 mph, we all die Madison: Presence +4, Expression +3, Majesty +3 (4 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 64 doomfunk: do it to it Quimpy (Madison): same dice pool or jsut 1 dice? doomfunk: It should autoadd it, just hit the hand Madison: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 MJ (Evan): 10's always give a roll again, it's nice Campaign saved. doomfunk: I have also noted it will accrue multiple rerolls per roll should a number of 10s arise 'Nasty Nate' connected doomfunk: Which is nice There's a shudder as the train pulls into motion, rolling away from the platform and onward toward oblivion. The man Evan approaches doesn't seem to notice that he's being specifically targeted - his attention is entirely upon whatever measly view he can get through the girlcar door porthole - pretty pathetic if just the merest glimpse of the concept of a woman is amping his heartrate up that far. {C}The women in the car seem somewhat fascinated by Madison; in fact, that sense of disquiet subsides, as, perhaps, they consider what brand she is wearing or who does her hair. {C}'Nasty Nate' disconnected {C}Or maybe whether they'll knife her and take her cash when the train stops. Who knows! 'Nasty Nate' connected 'Nasty Nate' disconnected 'Nasty Nate' connected 'Nasty Nate' disconnected Campaign saved. 'Nasty Nate' connected 'Nasty Nate' disconnected 'Nasty Nate' connected Nasty Nate (Nate): OH EM JEE WHATS UP GUYS Madison continues her aloof act, trying not to let it seem like she's aware of the eyes on her. She digs into her purse and feels around for the pepperbox revolver. She doesn't pull it out just yet, just shifts it to near the top of the purse in case she needs to grab it in a hurry. doomfunk: For Nvalt's benefit, currently the pack is on a subway train in Cairo, with half the pack in the women's car at the back end of the train, and Evan and Nate in the car just before. doomfunk: Mahdi and Teague are in drag via wearing hijabs Campaign saved. Evan will be standing just behind the guy who made him suspicious, his knife poised secretly to stab him in the spine if he decides its prudent. Nate probably doesn't notice anything. {C}The train groans audibly, with the squeal of metal distorting. That's unusual, and something everyone notices. Nate looks around, a little perplexed at the sudden stop. Mahdi pulls out his iphone and tweets something randomly. Campaign saved. Madison tries to keep balanced during the abrupt stop. Nate: This isn't our stop is it? {C}Evan looks a bit pained at the sound of the train's loud screech, but attempts to maintain his vigil on heart-attack man. Nate: The fuck is that noise? The man seated by Evan shifts slightly before setting his briefcase aside and rising. The train feels like it's left the rails and is soaring like an eagle piloting a horrible steel dildo. {C}Nate: Wits +3, Composure +3 (1 success ) = 26 {C}Evan continues to shadow this guy as he moves, trying not to be completely obvious about it {C}Nate looks around, noticing that Evan has gone. He shrugs and gives 0 fucks. {C}Madison looks for a fat old woman to cushion herself should things get any more wild on this here train. {C}Campaign saved. {C}Now that he's standing Evan can see that this creeper is maybe five-three and about as intimidating as the average dishtowel. That said, he starts to push his way toward the back, as the train continues its steely groan. That queer sense of spatial drift grows more intense - there's no way the subway tunnel is wide enough to permit the motion it feels like you're experiencing. Nate braces himself as the train apparently goes out of control. He tries to look out the window to see wtf is going on. Outside the window, there is only smooth concrete periodically dotted by a bright yellow light. And Bill Shatner. MJ (Evan): and teeny tiny toes Campaign saved. Evan: Dexterity +3, Brawl +3, Br:Surprise +4 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 48 Evan: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 4 Madison reaches out to grab a hold of one of the hand holds. These were the dumbest shoes to wear for this. Evan tries to stab the guy covertly at the base of his spine. Nasty Nate (Nate): clandestinely Evan: Die +1, Die +1 (2 successes ) = 18 Campaign saved. Evan: Strength +3, +6 (0 successes ) = 32 Campaign saved. The blade of the push knife slides cleanly between his vertebrae; he collapses to the floor of the train, in the same moment the train violently derails. An electric surge passes through the cars, with a pale blue crackling light and then utter darkness. You can try and give a dex+athletics to retain your footing or, at the very least, arrest your fall. Evan: Dexterity +3, Athletics +1 (2 successes ) = 25 Evan: 1 success = 14 Nate: Dexterity +3, Athletics +1 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 23 Nate: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 9 Mahdi: Dexterity +1 (0 successes ) = 5 'Mahdi' disconnected 'Mahdi' connected Madison: Dexterity +4, Athletics +2 (0 successes ) = 21 Nate stands on his tiptoes and does a little dance while everyone else apparently falls on their asses. Evan watches the man he stabbed as he falls to the ground, along with most everyone else. Madison meets a nice old woman on the floor of the traincar. She has the loveliest bushy eyebrows. Storyteller: 1 success = 23 Storyteller: 1 success you get 1 RollAgain = 15 Storyteller: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Campaign saved. Carlotta and Teague both have some trouble with the impact, as well. Teague completely spills out on the floor of the train, on the other side of the nice old lady Madison just met - though all he can really say is that she needs new shoes. Carlotta manages to slam into, then hook her shoulder around, one of the standing guardrails. Madison: Stamina +2 (0 successes ) = 9 Mahdi: Stamina +4, Resilience +2 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 32 Mahdi: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 4 Nate: Anybody gotta light? TO CLARIFY: THE TRAIN IS PRESENTLY ON ITS SIDE. WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHO KNOWS. AND YEAH IT'S DARK. AND YES PEOPLE ARE EVERYWHERE ON THE FLOOR. {C}Nate searches for an exit, either the door or one of the windows. {C}Evan navigates over to Nate and lights his lighter, careful not to blind himself. {C}Campaign saved. {C}An intense LED flares to life from the women's car as Carlotta secures her mobile phone to her forehead with a hairband. Evan will glance toward the apparently dead man. Guessing he's still dead-ish seeming? {C}Nate: Agh, fuck! Where've you been? Storyteller: From the floor, Teague strikes a lighter and holds it aloft. "Mother..?" Evan: Here. Storyteller: No prob. Nate continues searching for a way out. Nate now with the help of a light source. Evan watches Nate scrabble around. The man's body isn't where it fell. Probably tumbled under a bench or something. Madison: tries to get herself back on her feet. Boy, does she feel like shit right now. Mahdi puts his iphone away and stands up, brushing off some luggage. He looks for Teague and Madison to make sure they're ok, then looks for a way out. {C}Quimpy (Madison): derp {C}There's a back door to the train right near Mahdi, actually. It looks like it's been forced before. {C}Evan heads over to where the door is, near to the women's train. He attempts to open it, after pocketing his lighter again. Nate locates the door that is facing open air and tries to force it open. Mahdi helps Madison up and walks to the back door. He looks through the window before trying to open it. Campaign saved. Madison takes Mahdi's hand and gets back up. She follows him along to the back door. She gives a cursory glance back to that cushiony old woman she landed on. {C}Storyteller: Teague buries his elbows in that cushiony old woman as he picks himself up, doffing his hijab. {C}Nate: tries to make his way to the women's car and, subsequently, the emergency exit, giving little fucks about helping anyone up. doomfunk: THE STORYTELLER IS FIRED Nasty Nate (Nate): OOPs Nate: Strength +4, Athletics +1 (0 successes ) = 13 Mahdi: Strength +3, Athletics 0 (1 success ) = 11 Evan: Strength +3, Athletics +1 (3 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 30 Evan: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 6 Campaign saved. Carlotta's LED may be somewhat blinding. Though, not as blinding as the sudden flare from outside the train, like a number of magnesium flashes all going off at once directly adjacent to the train. Unfortunately, for you three strapping men who just forced the door open, that means you take the brunt of the flare right to your faces. {C}You can give a wits+dex to avert your eyes. I mean, if you want. {C}Nate: Wits +3, Dexterity +3 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 40 {C}Nate: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 2 {C}Mahdi: Wits +1, Dexterity +1 (0 successes ) = 4 {C}Evan: Wits +3, Dexterity +3, +2 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 40 {C}Evan: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 5 {C}Storyteller: 2 successes you get 2 RollAgains = 59 {C}Madison didn't try to open the door. Useless. She still covers her eyes when she catches the flares from behind the boys. Storyteller: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 2 Madison: Wits +3, Dexterity +4 (3 successes ) = 39 Nate looks away before the flare offends his eyes. Evan: Kamalalocana, Madison, are you alright? Nate: Kamal..colacacocaine? What the fuck? Evan ignores Nate and moves over to where not-Carlotta is. Madison: I'm dead. So...nevermind. {C}Mahdi's sunglasses help keep his vision from being too terribly fucked. A+ for preparedness! Evan: How very astute, dear sister Nate exits the train through the door that EVAN forced open. Mahdi hops down from the train car and heads towards Carlotta. Nate finds himself face to face with something he probably didn't expect to see. {C}An enormous man (?), easily nine feet tall with arms that look like bull carcasses. Oddly he’s enormously top-heavy; from the waist down he almost is proportionally normal for a human male; in a way he likely reminds you of a gorilla, though facially still quite human. He’s wearing a wifebeater, strained, torn and threadbare against his colossal torso, pressed twill slacks and a matching fedora - the ensemble would be comical if it weren’t for the bestial roar he unleashed when he arrived on the scene, or the cruel, fiery blue glow smouldering in his eyesockets. The glow is echoed through rips and cuts in the skin of his shoulders and arms, as though something is burning and expanding him from within. {C}Campaign saved. {C}(That glow is especially prominent from a hole in his back. GJ.) {C}Nate widens his eyes, "What the FUCK?" {C}Evan: 0 successes = 3 {C}MJ (Evan): +5 {C}Nate: 0 successes = 5 {C}The tanklike monstrosity stoops toward Nate, screaming in a howling, otherworldly voice. "WHERE IS THE GIRL?!?" {C}Mahdi: 1 success you get 1 RollAgain = 10 {C}Mahdi: +4 {C}Nate: +6 {C}Madison: 1 success you get 1 RollAgain = 10 {C}Storyteller: 1 success = 10 {C}Quimpy (Madison): +5 {C}Nate {C}Madison {C}Campaign saved. {C}Madison pulls her pepperbox revolver from her purse and squeezes the trigger. She tries to aim for Beef's face. Mahdi Madison Madison: Firearms +1, Dexterity +4 (1 success ) = 25 'Nasty Nate' disconnected Campaign saved. Storyteller: 0 successes = 24 Mahdi 'Nasty Nate' connected Nasty Nate (Nate): got a BSOD doomfunk: sux brah doomfunk: everything gravy now? Nasty Nate (Nate): let's hope {C}Campaign saved. {C}Mahdi: Strength +3, Brawl +3 (2 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 29 {C}Mahdi: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 8 {C}Mahdi: 1 success = 9 {C}Storyteller: 1 success = 18 {C}Campaign saved. {C}Storyteller: Carlotta exits the train, draws and fires a pistol. {C}Storyteller: Dexterity +4, Firearms +4 (4 successes you get 3 RollAgains) = 53 {C}Storyteller: Reroll +3 (0 successes ) = 17 {C}Storyteller: 1 success = 16 {C}Nate {C}Nate: Vigor +2, Brawl +3, Strength +4 (2 successes ) = 41 {C}Campaign saved. {C}Nate meanwhile is like 8| {C}Nate: +7 (1 success ) = 32 {C}Evan is just like dayum {C}Evan {C}Mahdi tweets that shit. {C}Evan: Teague, his aura---what? {C}Carlotta averts her eyes. {C}Teague nods, clearly as bewildered as Evan is. {C}Evan tries to stab the creature in the back again, since he's apparently behind it. Campaign saved. Evan: Dexterity +3, Br:Surprise +4, +2 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 52 Evan: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 4 Storyteller: 1 success = 29 Storyteller: 0 successes = 7 Evan drives his push knife into the creature's back, creating a rift from the primary hole that he stabbed into before. It almost looks like, if this keeps up, the creature will just fall apart like newsprint. {C}TURN Storyteller: 3 successes = 46 Storyteller: 4 successes = 59 Storyteller: 0 successes = 28 Storyteller: 1 success = 24 Campaign saved. The creature lifts its arms over its head, as the holes in its body erupt in red-violet flame. Its mouth almost detaches from its face as another bestial howl erupts forth, accompanied by a queer whistling sound from the wind passing through its flutelike body. Storyteller: And then it slams its enormous fist into Nasty Nate. Nate: Stamina +2 (2 successes ) = 16 Nate: Dexterity +3, Athletics +1 (0 successes ) = 26 Mahdi: Stamina +4, Resilience +2 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 38 Mahdi: Reroll +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 10 Mahdi: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 3 Campaign saved. Evan: Resolve +2, Composure +2 (1 success ) = 26 Storyteller: Dice +4 (2 successes ) = 30 Madison Campaign saved. Madison rushes in to try to drag Nate away from any further blows. Madison: Die +1, Strength +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 11 Madison: Reroll +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 10 Madison: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 9 Mahdi Mahdi: Strength +3, Brawl +3 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 35 Campaign saved. Mahdi: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 9 Storyteller: 2 successes you get 1 RollAgain = 29 Storyteller: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Storyteller: Dexterity +4, Firearms +4 (4 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 48 Storyteller: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 9 Nate Carlotta lines up a shot with her pistol as Madison drags Nate to safety, striking the creature in its eye. There's a flare of violet fire from its eye as it screams from the combined assault against its balls and eye. {C}Nate: Strength +4, Athletics +1 (1 success ) = 15 {C}Storyteller: 2 successes = 34 {C}Nate: Strength +4, Brawl +3, Vigor +2 (1 success ) = 41 {C}Storyteller: 2 successes = 29 {C}Campaign saved. {C}After scrambling up his torso and boxing him in the head, Nate finds that.. he can't really get a good blow off. This thing's body is like solid hardwood. {C}Evan {C}Evan: Resolve +2, Composure +2 (2 successes ) = 24 {C}Storyteller: Dice +5, Brawl +3, Praestantia +2 (3 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 60 {C}Storyteller: Reroll (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 38 {C} {C}Storyteller: Reroll +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 10 {C}Storyteller: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 3 {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): hammertime {C}Storyteller: 1 success = 9 {C}Storyteller: 1 success = 9 {C}Storyteller: 0 successes = 7 {C}Campaign saved. {C}Evan, clearly frenzied, scrambles up the creature's torso in half the speed the natural climber Nate did, and - gripping the push knife he normally keeps well hidden in both hands - slams it down into the beast's head repeatedly. {C}This has a dramatic effect upon the creature, caving its head in much as its testicles were. {C}It's... not dead, yet, though. Storyteller: 4 successes you get 1 RollAgain = 59 Storyteller: Reroll (2 successes ) = 56 Storyteller: 2 successes you get 1 RollAgain = 31 Storyteller: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 2 Mahdi: Resolve +2, Composure +3 (2 successes ) = 30 The creature again lifts its arms, with a loud whistling sound and a hollow echo of a distant roar issuing forth from what is left of its head, its jaw hanging loosely from its cardboard-like skin. Gouts of crimson fire pulse from the breaches in its body, startling Mahdi but causing nothing in him but anxiety. It then slams its arm down onto Mahdi, more languidly than before but still quite forcefully. Campaign saved. Mahdi: Stamina +4, Resilience +2 (4 successes ) = 42 Storyteller: It also slams at its own shoulders, bashing at itself to get you weirdoes off of its back. Storyteller: 1 success you get 1 RollAgain = 16 Storyteller: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 1 Storyteller: 0 successes = 7 It strikes Evan and Nate both, bruising them. Nate's not feeling so good. Thankfully his player is away, so he's pretty okay with it! Storyteller: Dexterity +2, Firearms +3 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 33 Storyteller: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 1 Teague shoots it in its other nipple, looking rather dashing and/or miserable and achieving nothing of import. Madison Campaign saved. Madison tries to take Teague's (probably) much better gun and fire at the remains of Beef's pummeled face. Teague surrenders the sidearm indifferently. :/ Madison: Firearms +1, Dexterity +4 (1 success ) = 33 Campaign saved. Madison lands a glancing blow with Teague's Webley, but it's apparently all they needed. The bullet strikes the massive creature in the navel, causing him to lose structural integrity. Its body starts to rift apart, and that fiery glow from within it brightly burns out into pale blue ash, dusting the floor and rails of the tunnel. The ladies of the train lurk within the car, watching all this with some confusion. Yes, Evan and Nate were both on top of it, and both fall. Evan: Dexterity +3, Athletics +1 (0 successes ) = 8 Evan falls flat, and may still be insane. Nate: Dexterity +3, Athletics +1 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 26 Nate: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 3 Nate manages to catch himself on the stony concrete floor. Evan: 2 Evan: 1 success = 11 Campaign saved. Evan: Resolve +2, Composure +2 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 26 Evan: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 4 Madison keeps the gun trained on Evan. Ya know, just in case. Evan: looks at Madison as he calms down. He seems initially confused at the sight of that, but then resigned. "Is anyone hurt badly?" Madison: That guy is. Carlotta pulled her coat off and threw it over Evan as he was riding out his frenzy, to provide him a "calm, quiet environment". Evan blinks at Madison, once, very slowly. Then she reloaded and concealed her pistol. Madison points to the wreckage that was once a 9 foot tall mouthbreather. Evan looks to Nate, seeming to recall that he was hit early on. Mahdi as well. With all the violence subsided, you lot can now clearly see a glimmer of.. white paint? On the tunnel walls, about shoulder-height. Mahdi: I appear to be fine enough, Dr. Kinde. doomfunk: Nobody is anything worse than bruised. That shit heals on its own in about a minute, for vampires. Campaign saved. That white paint is writing, in a curious glyphic script. Madison looks back to the train full of onlookers and then to the SPLOOSH. Evan nods, and moves to inspect the paint, "That thing had a strange look to it." Mahdi: We're being watched, aren't we? Teague nods vigorously. Mahdi looks back to the subway car casually. Evan: Nobody will believe them, so what does it matter? Mahdi: It doesn't. {C}Mahdi: I just like to know when I have an audience. {C}Evan rolls his eyes. {C}Nate: Carlotta laughs quietly. {C}Nate: WHAT {C}Madison steals Teague's gun. Dat shit's mine now. {C}Campaign saved. {C}Teague seems sad. :( {C}Madison looks at him like nothing happened. {C}He staggers over to the glyphic shit. "This is Enochian. I always thought that cocky prick Dee made that whole thing up." {C}Evan: Intelligence +3, Occult +1 (0 successes ) = 21 {C}Evan: Enochian? {C}Mahdi: Intelligence +3, Occult +1 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 25 {C}Mahdi: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 4 {C}Teague nods. "It's purportedly the language of the angels. I never put too much stock in that, because... Catholics, you know?" {C}Mahdi: Yes... Delicious. {C}Evan shrugs helplessly, "Okay, so?" {C}Madison walks a ways down the subway tunnel, using her phone for a light. She's searchign for a service exit or something. {C}Campaign saved. {C}Evan: Madison, cupcake, where are you in a hurry to get to? {C}Madison calls out from down the tunnel. {C}There's a very narrow service corridor branching off of the tunnel and running parallel to it, behind an aluminum door. More of the script is along the walls in there as well, clearly written with haste. {C}Madison: Someone's gonna come looking for this train eventually. We probably shouldn't be around when they ask for explanations. {C}Evan will head after his sister, after handing Carlotta back her coat. {C}Evan: This is Cairo, they're not going to notice right away. {C}Storyteller: Carlotta dons her coat and follows after Evan and Madison. "They'll notice the body. No telling who'll come in to investigate that." {C}Madison snaps some photos of the walls on her phone. {C}Evan pauses, turns on his heel, and then goes over to collect a tissue sample from the former behemoth. {C}There is shouting and commotion from the engine area of the train. {C}It's in Arabic; those of you who speak that language (most of you, ie, not Nate) gather they're shouting about how the engineer is a mummy, or something of that nature. {C}'MJ' disconnected {C}'Mahdi' disconnected {C}'Nasty Nate' disconnected {C}'Quimpy' disconnected {C}Campaign saved. Category:Game session Category:Log Category:July Category:2011 Category:Fantasy Grounds